121615 - Support
08:19 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 20:19 -- 08:20 AT: >oc Hello Arty! ɔo< 08:21 TG: Hi there, Aaisha. 08:21 TG: How are you? 08:23 AT: >oc I'm well thank you for asking! I heard Lorrea said she be there when you woke I'm sorry she wasn't. ɔo< 08:23 TG: I had been curious as to what happened. Is she alright??? 08:24 AT: >oc Yes she is, I was approached by a Horrorterror a while ago and I asked if she could come with. She's being kept for twenty-four hours while she considers a deal. ɔo< 08:24 AT: >oc I thought she might be sent back but. ɔo< 08:25 TG: HorrorTerrors? Yikes! 08:25 TG: What's going on???? 08:27 AT: >oc I was given an oppurtunity to free Nyarla's living self and I took it. But as I was still under the influence of what Glissa had done having Lorrea there settled me. ɔo< 08:28 TG: Ohh, I see. Pale troll stuff. 08:29 TG: As long as you guys are okay. I'll have to talk to Nyarla as well. 08:29 AT: >oc Yes. Nyarla is alright, he's considering a deal as well. ɔo< 08:30 AT: >oc To get his dreamself in moderately safer hands. ɔo< 08:30 TG: Jack has been talking to one of my consorts...she's got some weird umbrella from him. As well as some kind of power. 08:31 AT: >oc You mean Lilah yes. ɔo< 08:31 AT: >oc Your matesprit ɔo< 08:31 TG: My, uh 08:31 TG: Wife, as it were. 08:32 TG: I actually don't know how I feel about all of that but that's beside the point 08:32 TG: Do you know anything about that? 08:32 AT: >oc Jack visiting Lilah? ɔo< 08:33 TG: Yeah. And what he could have done? 08:33 AT: >oc Charmed her. Wooed her. ɔo< 08:34 AT: >oc I'm sure you were there for what was said in terms of Lorrea. ɔo< 08:34 TG: I wasn't. 08:34 TG: Or 08:34 TG: Do you mean their argument? 08:35 AT: >oc Where Lilah accused Lorrea of bloodlust? ɔo< 08:36 TG: Yeah, I was...indisposed. 08:37 AT: >oc Your injuries yes. ɔo< 08:37 AT: >oc Your term is shakey now, and for better or for worse Lilah is now a Player. She is one of us. ɔo< 08:37 AT: >oc And she is your matesprit even if political and accidental. ɔo< 08:38 TG: Lilah's seriously in the game??? And what do you mean by "term"? 08:38 AT: >oc ...I'm sighing at my own mistype. Team. I'm sorry. ɔo< 08:38 AT: >oc And yes she is now our Seer of Time. ɔo< 08:39 TG: ....well, I suppose we could do worse, considering. 08:40 AT: >oc Yes. She sounds nice enough but I don't think I left a very good impression. ɔo< 08:40 AT: >oc Empresses are very obstinant ɔo< 08:44 TG: What happened? 08:44 AT: >oc I tried to warn her against Jack. ɔo< 08:44 AT: >oc It didn't work well. She was certain he'd be reasonable. ɔo< 08:45 AT: >oc And obviously, he seems to be working on wooing her. ɔo< 08:45 TG: I see. 08:45 TG: I...don't know how to feel about that. 08:45 AT: >oc Him wooing her? ɔo< 08:47 TG: Yeah. On one hand I feel that they should be able to do what they want, but...it's jack. 08:47 AT: >oc .. ɔo< 08:47 AT: >oc Arty she's your matesprit. ɔo< 08:48 AT: >oc I would be rather cross if Nyarla started making eyes at someone else... well I would if I was like every else but. ɔo< 08:49 TG: She's someone I barely know. I like her, sure, but...why should I have any say in what she does. 08:49 AT: >oc Because you both are together now whether you like it or not. But instead of just accepting the situation and being very lackluster about it. ɔo< 08:49 AT: >oc Why don't you try to get to know her. ɔo< 08:50 AT: >oc Her culture, and her people. And you can tell her about yours. ɔo< 09:00 AT: >oc Saying she's someone you barely know is only a way to avoid the situation. ɔo< 09:11 TG: Yeah, you're right. 09:12 TG: I just, well, I...relationships aren't something I've done before. 09:12 TG: And now I'm bonded to her romantically???? 09:12 TG: Forever????? 09:13 TG: What??? 09:13 AT: >oc Haha I can understand that it's quite the surprise. ɔo< 09:14 AT: >oc But you can still properly court her even if the relationship is already in place. ɔo< 09:14 AT: >oc I'm sure she'd love that. ɔo< 09:14 AT: >oc She's in the same situation as you after all. ɔo< 09:15 TG: Wouldn't it be easier if I told her it was an accident? 09:16 AT: >oc You may hurt her feelings. ɔo< 09:17 AT: >oc She's in this now with you and I'm sure she's very much hoping you like her. ɔo< 09:17 TG: Agh, why is it that we have to feel these kinds of things 09:18 TG: I haven't felt that way about anyone before 09:18 AT: >oc Mm? Feelings can be annoying yes, and you might like her like that you never know. And even then you'll have gained a wonderful friend. ɔo< 09:19 TG: I'm more concerned about what's going on with her and Jack. We can't lose another player. 09:20 AT: >oc And do you think treating her like a piece on a board will make her feel any better? ɔo< 09:21 TG: I just 09:21 TG: Ugh 09:21 TG: I want everyone to live. I want to be able to be rid of this thing and finish the game. 09:21 TG: I just 09:21 AT: >oc We can't lose another player yes, but don't protect her just because she's a player now. Protect her because you care. ɔo< 09:21 TG: Don't know how to deal with this...emotiony stuff. 09:22 AT: >oc Yes, I want the same. We cannot avoid trouble we simply have to deal with it. ɔo< 09:22 AT: >oc Now's a good time to practice! ɔo< 09:22 AT: >oc Any romance starts with a prexisting relationship, so just make friends! ɔo< 09:23 TG: Okay um 09:23 TG: I guess I can do that 09:24 AT: >oc :) ɔo< 09:25 TG: Thank you. Really. 09:26 AT: >oc Of course! ɔo< 09:26 AT: >oc Oh, a few Holidays are coming up from all our species. ɔo< 09:26 AT: >oc I'm putting togehter a bit of a party at my hive and everyone is invited. ɔo< 09:26 AT: >oc You could ask Lilah to it? ɔo< 09:27 AT: >oc And please, if she doesn't have anything to wear I'm more than happy to lend my assistance. ɔo< 09:27 AT: >oc I imagine some of her older clothes might not fit anymore. ɔo< 09:28 TG: A 09:28 TG: Psrty? 09:28 TG: Party* 09:28 TG: I've never been to a party before 09:28 TG: What do I wear?? 09:28 AT: >oc Yes. :) Oh! Something comfortable but formal! ɔo< 09:28 TG: Is it like the movies??? 09:28 AT: >oc Depends what movies? ɔo< 09:29 TG: You know the ones where everyone is getting super drunk and the nerds get pranked 09:29 TG: Oh man 09:29 TG: It's me 09:29 TG: I'm the nerd 09:30 AT: >oc Pfft. No. Not that like. ɔo< 09:30 AT: >oc That wouldn't be fun. ɔo< 09:30 AT: >oc Or relaxing, that'd be mean. ɔo< 09:30 AT: >oc And I won't have bullying at my party. ɔo< 09:31 TG: Wait is it some kind of fancy party? 09:31 TG: I don't have any suits! 09:31 AT: >oc It's fancier yes. Oh. Well you may be able to alchemize one? ɔo< 09:32 TG: Maybe I'll ask Serios or Nyarla. 09:33 TG: I'll have to resize it... 09:33 AT: >oc Serios mostly has uniforms, Nyarla may be a better bet. ɔo< 09:33 AT: >oc Though... You'd have to ask yes. ɔo< 09:33 TG: I think I'll do that. How will we get there? 09:36 AT: >oc Libby will be helping! ɔo< 09:38 TG: Ohh, I see. She's awfully helpful. 09:38 AT: >oc She is, though she irritates me sometimes. ɔo< 09:39 TG: Why would that be? 09:43 AT: >oc Oh she just does. That tends to be the nature of a pitch crush anyways. ɔo< 09:44 TG: Ahh I see. 09:44 TG: Pitch is when you hate them, but they're also attractive? 09:45 AT: >oc Yes! ɔo< 09:45 AT: >oc It's close to a rivarly, because you respect them as well. ɔo< 09:47 TG: Ohh, okay. 09:47 TG: Cool :) have fun with your hatecrush. 09:47 AT: >oc Sure. If she ever showed interest. ɔo< 09:48 TG: Ohh, is she rebuffing you? 09:52 AT: >oc Mmm, I'm not sure perhaps? ɔo< 09:53 AT: >oc I haven't tried actually trying for the relationship ɔo< 09:54 TG: Why not? 09:55 AT: >oc I've been too busy to worry about it and I wasn't interested while I considered her being a brat. ɔo< 09:58 TG: I see. Well, I think that if you want it, you should get it. 09:58 TG: I'm sure you're a great rival :) you've gotta be super strong and your intelligence makes for great insults. 10:05 AT: >oc Hehehe, considering I squeezed an Imp in half. ɔo< 10:06 AT: >oc Yes I'm rather physically strong right now. ɔo< 10:08 TG: Wow! 10:08 TG: How did you get that strong? 10:11 AT: >oc The Horrorterrors. They had to make sure I could withstand some of the worser punishments ɔo< 10:11 TG: What were the terms of your deal with them? 10:11 AT: >oc Oh there were lots. ɔo< 10:11 AT: >oc I can't remember all the deals I made. ɔo< 10:12 AT: >oc I was mostly being passed around because they were bored and I was new. ɔo< 10:12 TG: So you just got immense power for your 10:12 TG: Soul??? 10:13 AT: >oc Well I guess. It was more because some of them were really mean and could hurt me really badly. ɔo< 10:13 AT: >oc So they had to make me stronger ɔo< 10:13 AT: >oc It was a punishment. ɔo< 10:14 TG: I see. 10:14 TG: Wow. 10:14 AT: >oc Don't make deals with Horrorterrors Arty. ɔo< 10:15 TG: I was close, a whole ago when I was still very scared and overwhelmed. 10:15 TG: Jack counts, right? 10:15 AT: >oc As a Horrorterror? No. But he's very bad. ɔo< 10:15 TG: I see. 10:16 AT: >oc That's the worst time to make deals, why do you think I brought Lorrea in? ɔo< 10:16 TG: Right. I was an idiot. 10:18 AT: >oc Not necessarily, but you were overwhelmed. ɔo< 10:19 AT: >oc We all need to find support in each other ɔo< 11:20 AT: >oc Regardless think over what I said! And I'll be around to talk. :) ɔo< 11:20 TG: Okay. 11:21 AT: >oc You can always reach me if you need to talk. ɔo< 11:21 TG: Thank you. I hope I can support you like you've supported me 11:21 TG: . 11:27 AT: >oc I'm sure you will! I have faith! ɔo< 11:28 TG: Until next time, Aaisha. 11:28 AT: >oc Bye Arty! ɔo< 11:28 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling tenaciousGregarity TG at 23:28 -- Category:Arty Category:Aaisha